Visual display devices are well known and include cinematic film projectors, television sets, monitors, plasma displays, liquid crystal display LCD televisions, monitors, and projectors etc. Such devices are often employed to present images or image sequences to viewer.
The field of backlighting began in the 1960s due to the fact that televisions require a “darker” room for optimal viewing. Backlighting is in its simplest form white light, emitted from e.g. a light bulb, projected on a surface behind the visual display device. Backlighting has been suggested to be used to relax the iris and reduce eye strain.
During recent years the backlighting technology has become more sophisticated and there are several display devices on the market with integrated backlighting features that enables emitting colors with different brightness depending on the visual information presented on the display device.
The benefits of backlighting in general includes: a deeper and more immersive viewing experience, improved color, contrast and detail for best picture quality, and reduced eye strain for more relaxed viewing. Different advantages of backlighting require different settings of the backlighting system. Reduced eye strain may require slow changing colors and a more or less fixed brightness while more immersive viewing experience may require an extension of the screen content i.e. the same brightness changes with the same speed as the screen content.
It is currently desired to create backlighting systems providing both relaxing viewing and immersive viewing experience. However, there is a conflict between both requirements for the current visual display systems as to make both an extension of the screen by means of a fast color responding system and a slow brightness responding system for relaxed viewing for the eyes.
A disadvantage of the current relaxed backlighting setting is that besides the brightness also the color information changes slowly over time. This results in much less correlation between the current backlighting effect and the current scene in the presented image content. As an example, when a scene changes from red to blue, the current backlighting solutions result in a relative long time with purple backlighting colors while they were never in the scene.
Hence, an improved visual display system, method, and computer readable medium would be advantageous.